One embodiment of the invention relates to a remote controllable wireless system which can be used to control at least one medical device. This type system can include at least one SIM card and be controllable over a relatively long distance. Other types of devices for wirelessly communicating with equipment are known. For example, U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2005/0228245 to Quy discloses a method and apparatus for health and disease management combining patient data monitoring with wireless internet connectivity. U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2004/0143677 to Novak discloses a system for controlling medical devices using a high bandwidth data transmission protocol such as Ethernet or Bluetooth wherein the disclosures of both of these applications are hereby incorporated herein by reference.
Other devices can be used to interact with PAP machines such as CPAP machines, or BiPAP machines. For example, U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2005/0188991 to Sun et al. discloses a positive airway pressure therapy management module. U.S. Pat. No. 6,349,724 to Burton et al. discloses a gas compression and delivery device, such as a BIPAP, CPAP or auto PAP device, wherein the disclosures of the SUN application and the Burton Patent are hereby incorporated herein by reference in their entirety.
Essentially PAP machines can be used to treat sleep apnea. Sleep apnea is a condition wherein a patient's airway becomes restricted as the patient's muscles relax naturally during sleep, which can wake a person from their sleep. The PAP machine can remedy this situation wherein the PAP machine delivers compressed or pressurized air to a face mask via a hose, so that unobstructed breathing becomes possible, reducing or preventing apneas or hypopneas. This pressurized air can be measured on the order of centimeters of water, (cm/H2O) wherein a typical PAP machine can deliver pressures of 4 to 20 cm, or even up to 30 cm.
There are many different types of PAP machines such as Continuous Positive Airway Pressure machines (CPAP); Bi level positive airway pressure machines (BiPAP); Auto adjusting positive airway pressure machines (AutoPAP), or spontaneous time PAP machines. CPAP machines provide one constant pressure to the patient. BiPAP machines provide two levels of pressure wherein there is a first level for inhalation (IPAP) and a second level for exhalation (EPAP). An auto adjusting PAP machine automatically tunes the amount of pressure delivered to the patient to the minimum required amount to maintain an unobstructed airway, on a breath by breath basis. This device can be operated such that it measures the resistance of the patient's breathing, thereby giving the patient precise pressure required at a given moment and avoiding the compromise of fixed pressure.
The three basic components of a PAP device are a blower which is usually in the body of the device, a hose and a mask or interface which is connected to the body or blower via the hose.